


Susurri

by mus



Series: Clan lore [6]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about how <a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=37230&tab=dragon&did=13372720">Susurri</a> arrived to the clan.</p><p>Other dragons mentioned:<br/><a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=1049949">Ciiru</a> | <a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=1070771">Zephir</a> </p><p>(warning for non-graphic gore/violence at the beginning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurri

_Seen as an interloper by many he was. Then again, the matriarch didn’t seem to mind his presence._

Apparently Ciiru and Zephir encountered the youngling on their way southeast, when they came across a pack of hunting mirrors. The Light dragon had been observing them with curiosity and none of the common aversion for the vicious beings as they caught up with their prey and tore it apart, not bothering to properly kill it before starting their feast.

And as they approached, they noticed the ghostliness youngling’s silhouette.

 _Who are you?_ Zephir asked.

The strange dragon glanced at scavengers and turned his attention back to the mirrors, who were now continuing on their way, slowly disappearing in the distance.

_I think I was supposed to leave, but something went wrong._

_Leave where?_

No reply.

 _What’s with the youngling?_  Ciiru inquired Zephir, not having understood the Light dragon’s mumbling.

The Nature dragon shook his head.  _I don’t think we can get an answer out of him._

Ciiru ruffled her crest as she wondered about the dragon.  _Does he serve a purpose here?_

Zephir turned back to the youngling, only to notice that he had moved away from them, apparently with the intention to go after the mirrors. The older dragon sighed.

_You won’t be able to keep up with them! Even if you weren’t near malnourished, mirrors are tireless runners, and unlike you, they know these lands and can defend themselves if needed._

He looked back at the older two.

_Why are you here? Where are you going?_

The youngling just stared at them curiously before looking into the horizon again.

_Let’s go, Ciiru. This is a fruitless effort._

The coatl pondered for a moment and left to follow her companion. The stranger didn’t seem to either notice or care.

***

When they returned home two days later, the youngling was there.

_You said I shouldn’t follow the mirrors; so I traced your tracks back to see where they led._

_A fine scout he will be. A fine one indeed,_ Ciiru had said.


End file.
